Angel vs Demons
by Asahina Natsuki
Summary: Mutiara hati manusia tengah terancam karena adanya sesosok Iblis yang hendak memanfaatkan kekuatan mutiara hati untuk menghancur kaum Malaikat dan kaum Manusia sendiri./"Kita harus menemukan 'dia' sebelum mereka."/ "Ck, kita keduluan mereka!" / "Kalian MALAIKAT?"/ Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Angel vs Demons

Kamichima Karin / Chu © Koge Donbo

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy . Drama

Warning : Alurnya enggak jelas / melenceng, ancur, jelek, susah dimengerti, gaje, OOC, dll

Summary : Mutiara hati manusia tengah terancam karena adanya sesosok Iblis yang hendak memanfaatkan kekuatan mutiara hati untuk menghancur kaum Malaikat dan kaum Manusia sendiri./"...Kekacauan tengah melanda. Kalian pergilah ke dunia manusia dan selamatkan mutiara hati manusia!"/ Bad Summary.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Angel vs Demons

Di bumi terdapat 3 kaum yang berbeda. Ada kaum malaikat yang memiliki sifat kebaikkan berada di atas bumi (surga), kaum iblis yang memiliki sifat kejahatan berada di bawah bumi (neraka), dan kaum manusia yang memiliki sifat kebaikkan dan kejahatan berada di bumi. Namun diantara ke-3 kaum tersebut manusialah yang paling istimewa. Manusia memiliki 'Mutiara Hati' yang akan menentukan sifatnya. Mutiara yang bersinar gelap adalah jiwa kejahatan. Yang bersinar terang adalah jiwa kebaikkan. Apa bila manusia meninggalkan dunia (mati) maka mutiara tersebutlah yang akan di lihat, apakah ia layak ke surga atau neraka.

Tapi walaupun begitu para manusia tidak dapat melihat kaum malaikat maupun kaum iblis. Seiring waktu kaum iblis merasa iri akan kehidupan kaum malaikat dan manusia yang tinggal diatas dunia kaum iblis. Oleh sebab itu para iblis telah memanfaatkan mutiara hati manusia gelap maupun terang dengan cara membunuh manusia untuk melenyapkan kaum manusia dan kaum malaikat.

.

.

.

Di dunia manusia :

"Baik, berarti besok saya serahkan berkas ini?" ujar seorang wanita yang tengah menerima telpon dari seseorang, sambil berjalan menuju _lift_ dan membawa berkas. "KYAAAA" jerit gadis itu seraya menjatuhkan berkasnya. Ternyata di dalam lift itu terdapat seorang pria mati mengenaskan dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa menit para polisi segera berdatangan untuk mengecek penyebab kematian pria tersebut. Semua orang yang berada di sana segera dimintai keterangan. Karena sudah malam tidak terlalu banyak orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Iya, pak! Ketika saya hendak memasuki _lift_. Orang tersebut telah meninggal!" ujar wanita itu histeris menceritakan hal yang ia lihat kepada salah seorang polisi. "Komandan. Jika dilihat hal ini bukanlah suatu kecelakaan, melainkan pembunuhan. Namun kami tidak dapat menemukan sidik jari sang tersangka!" lapor salah seorang pria kepada polisi yang mengintrogasi wanita tadi. "Em, susah juga kalau begini!" ujarnya mengaruk dagu.

Dari luar gedung seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi hitam memperhatikan kejadian tersebut sambil menyeringai di balik pepohonan. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan mutiara dengan cahaya terang, ketika sekelompok dedaunan di terbangi angin mengelilinginya. Orang tersebut menghilang bagai ditelan oleh gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di dunia malaikat :

"APA? MUTIARA HATI MANUSIA BERHASIL DIAMBIL LAGI?" bentak seorang pria berambut hitam bermata coklat, Kujyo Kazuto sang pemimpin malaikat. "Iya pak!" jawab seorang pemuda yang mengabarinya berita tersebut. "Baik.. Tidak ada pilihan lain, panggil mereka!" suruh Kazuto kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi mereka baru saja kembali pak!" ujar pemuda itu lagi. "LAKUKAN SAJA!" bentak Kazuto sangat keras yang mengakibatkan pemuda tersebut lari pontang panting keluar dari kantor Kazuto.

.

.

.

"Em kenapa kau memangil kami pagi-pagi begini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut brunette dan beriris mata hijau emerald. Hanazono Karin adalah gadis malaikat tercantik di dunia malaikat namun sifatnya yang agak dingin tidak mencerminkan ia seorang malaikat sedikitpun. Ia juga salah satu malaikat yang dapat keluar masuk ke bumi karena ia adalah seorang malaikat penjaga. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis lainnya. Gadis itu, Kujyo Himeka, memiliki rambut indigo serta mata coklat yang anggun menatap Kazuto dengan binggung.

"Begini, akhir-akhir ini mutiara hati manusia diambil secara paksa oleh iblis!" ujar Kazuto menatap mereka berdua. 'BRUKK' "Gomen aku terlambat!" seru seorang pemuda teman Karin dan Himeka. Pemuda itu berambut caramel dengan iris mata yang berbeda kanan violet dan kiri sapphire, Nishikiori Michiru namanya. Beberapa menit kemudian dari arah belakangnya berjalan seorang gadis dengan wajah kusut yang sepertinya baru bangun. Itu terlihat karena ia masih menggunakan piyamanya dan membawa boneka _Teddy Bear_. Gadis itu memiliki rambut blonde dengan bando kelinci yang agak miring dan beriris mata sapphire, Kujyo Kazusa. "Tidak apa-apa silahkan masuk!" seru Kazuto. "Tapi merekakan sudah masuk!" seru Karin dengan tampang polos. "Eh? Etto.. Ah langsung saja keintinya. Kekacauan tengah melanda. Kalian pergilah ke dunia manusia dan selamatkan mutiara hati manusia!" suruh Kazuto. "Dan mengapa harus kami?" tanya Michi.

.

.

.

"ARH.. mengapa aku harus ke bumi lagi? Aku sudah dari sana aku ingin istirahat!" ucap Karin yang kini tengah terbang bersama Kazusa, Himeka, dan Michi menggunakan sayap malaikat mereka yang berwarna putih dan anggun di atas langit sore yang berwarna oraye. "Apa kamu tidak mendengarkan perkataan pimpinan?" tanya Kazusa.

Flashback on

"_Dan mengapa harus kami?" tanya Michi_

"_Itu karena kalian adalah malaikat penjaga. Kalian memang diwajibkan untuk menjaga manusia kan?" jawab Kazuto dengan tampang tenang._

"_Tapi kami baru saja kembali dari bumi! Dan parahnya lagi aku cuma dapat 3 jam untuk tidur!" keluh Kazusa._

"_Tolonglah! Hanya kalian yang bisa.. Kalian adalah malaikat penjaga yang paling hebat!" seru Kazuto._

"_Baiklah.. Hanya karena kau memaksa!" kata Himeka tersenyum._

Flashback off

"Hmm karena kita ini malaikat penjagakan? Tapi bagaimana? Haruskah kita tinggal dirumah malaikat yang kini menjadi manusia itu? Siapa lagi namanya?" gumam Karin tak bersemangat. "Iya kita harus melakukannya. Dan namanya itu Sakurai Yuuki dan Yii Miyon gitu aja kamu enggak ingat!" kata Michi mengejek. "Oo menantang nih rupanya! Ok.. _**Angelica Cane!**_" seru Karin dan seketika tongkat dengan ujung salib perak muncul didepannya. "Wow! A..aku hanya bercanda kok!" kata Michi sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya seperti pencuri di tangkap polisi dan hal tersebut sontak membuat Himeka dan Kazusa tertawa.

Di waktu yang sama, di dunia iblis.

"Oh… Para malaikat itu telah turun tangan rupanya.. Baik kita keluarkan para pemain kita juga!" ucap seorang pria dengan jubah hitam menyeringai dihadapan 4 orang yang mengenakan jubah merah pucat di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. "Baik pak kami akan ke dunia manusia untuk melenyapkan hama dan mengambil lebih banyak lagi mutiara hati manusia!" jawab salah seorang yang mengenakan jubah merah pucat dihadapannya dan cahaya berwarna merah darah mengelilingi mereka berempat. Ketika cahaya memudar mereka semua menghilang meninggalkan seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam tersebut sendirian.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Natsuki : "Yay fic ke 2 ku.."

Kazune : "Kok akunya enggak ada?"

Natsuki : "Kamu dan Jin akan muncul di chap berikutnya! Mungkin!?"

Karin : "Akunya jadi punya sifat Kazune T-T"

Kazusa : "Enggak papa sekali-sekali Karin-chan"

Himeka : "Nah karena ini fic kedua Natsuki-chan mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan abal. Natsuki-chan akan melanjutkan ficnya jika banyak yang review."

Karin : "Iya, ini aalah cerita ter'ABAL' yang pernah ku baca!"

Natsuki : "Yup! Tepat sekali.."

Everyone (-Natsuki) : 'Tumben mengakui ficnya jelek!' *Dalam pikiran

Michi dan Jin : "Jadi mohon R&R ne!"

Orang misterius : "Hehehe akan ku hancurkan mereka semua…"


	2. Chapter 2

Angel vs Demons

Kamichama Karin / Chu © Koge Donbo

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy . Drama

Warning : Alurnya enggak jelas / melenceng, ancur, jelek, susah dimengerti, gaje, OOC, dll

Summary : Mutiara hati manusia tengah terancam karena adanya sesosok Iblis yang hendak memanfaatkan kekuatan mutiara hati untuk menghancur kaum Malaikat dan kaum Manusia sendiri./"Eh? Kok balik lagi?"/"…mengapa kau di usir dari _Surga_?"/"Itu karena aku…"/ Bad Summary.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Angel vs Demons

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..' seorang gadis berambut _blonde _dengan bando kelinci tengah mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Di belakangnya berdiri dua orang gadis dan seorang pria lainnya, menunggu dengan sabar untuk pemilik rumah agar membukakan pintu tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar." Ucap sebuah suara dari balik pintu.

'Ceklek' (Suara pintu terbuka gitu enggak sih?) setelah menunggu akhirnya sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu tersebut. "Eh? Kok balik lagi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca _dengan warna mata kuning madu sambil membukakan pintu. "Iya, kita ada tugas lagi!" ucap gadis berambut _blonde _berbando kelinci yang ternyata adalah Kazusa_._

"Tugas? Tugas ap-?" "Kita tidak di biarin masuk?" tanya Karin memotong perkataan gadis itu yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kazusa bersama Himeka dan Michi. "Ah! Gomen. Ayo masuk!" suruh gadis itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Oh, begitu ya?" tanya gadis berambut _tosca, _Yii Miyon. Gadis ini, Miyon, adalah seorang malaikat sama seperti Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, dan Michi. Namun karena suatu masalah ia diusir dari _surga _tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahui penyebabnya dan ia menjadi seorang manusia. Bukan karena tidak ada alasannya Miyon diusir, tapi permasalahan tersebut memang ditutup bagi malaikat lainnya.

"Iya, padahal kita baru datang ke _surga _tadi pagi! Tapi sudah disuruh lagi datang kesini pada sore hari. Jadi kita tiba di Bumi malam begini deh, Dan menganggu tidur Yii-san!" keluh Michi lebar panjang, eh salah ding. Panjang lebar maksudnya. "Eh?! Enggak papa kok, sungguh." Ucap Miyon sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Miyon-chan memang baik! Tapi sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Lihat Karin-chan dan Kazusa-chan sudah tidur di _sofa_ mu!" kata Himeka menunjuk Karin dan Kazusa yang memang sudah tetidur di _sofa_ berwarna merah Miyon.

"Huh? Berarti aku harus mengangkat mereka berdua dong?!" seru Michi setengah berteriak. "Emm. Secara kau laki-laki Michi!" kata Miyon yang terdengan seperti ejekakan. Dan malam itu Michi _tepar _di kamar tamu saking lelahnya mengangkat Karin dan Kazusa ke kamar yang sering mereka tepati bila menginap di rumah ini.

.

.

.

"Karin, aku mencintaimu!" ucap seorang pemuda yang wajahnya buram tidak terlihat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" seru Karin tersenyum. Wajah pemuda itu mendekati wajah Karin. Ketika wajah mereka tinggal 5 cm. Sekelompok gagak hitam membawa pergi pemuda itu, menjauh dari Karin.

Karin yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa tercengang. Ia sangat ingin berteriak, hanya saja suara yang keluar hanya suara isak tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba, di kejauhan jatuh sesuatu dari langit. Sesegera mungkin Karin berlari kearah 'sesuatu' tersebut, dengan isak tangisnya. Ketika ia mendekati 'sesuatu' tersebut. "TIDAKKKKKKK" jerit Karin melihat kerangka pemuda yang dibawa pergi oleh gagak hitam tadi. "TI…TIDAKKK… Ini tidak mungkin terjadi… KAZUNE-KUNNNNNN"

.

"KAZUNE-KUNNNNNN" jerit Karin terbangun dari mimpinya sambil terengah-engah. "Hosh… Mimpi, itu lagi." ucap Karin melihat sekeliling kamarnya. "Apa Michi yang membawaku ke sini?" gumamnya dan melihat jam yang terdapat di meja samping tempat tidurnya. _'05.30'_ baca Karin pada jam tersebut.

Kembali Karin mengingat mimpinya tentang pemuda bernama _'Kazune' _tadi. Ya, sebenarnya pemuda bernama Kazune, atau lebih tepatnya Kujyo Kazune adalah kekasih Karin. Kazune juga adalah seorang malaikat. Namun ia menghilang tanpa jejak, dan malaikat lainnya mengangap ia telah mati karena menurut mereka kerangka yang dijatuhi oleh gagak hitam tersebut adalah kerangka Kazune. Sebenarnya Karin tidak mempercayai hal itu. Namun memang tidak ada bukti kalau Kazune masih hidup. Sebelum Kazune menghilang Karin adalah gadis periang. Sejak insiden menghilangnya Kazune itulah sifat Karin berubah drastis 180 derajat.

"Sebaiknya, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang!" ucap Karin seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Karin-chan!" sapa Himeka yang sekarang tengah membuat sarapan bersama Miyon.

"Ohayou, Hanazono-san!" kata Michi memeluk Karin seperti biasa. Teman Karin yang satu ini memang memiliki kebiasaan memeluk orang. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki..

"Ohayou!" balas Karin, namun entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. "Mau sampai kapan kamu mengunakan _Angel mode_?" tanya Kazusa yang tengah duduk di meja makan kepada Karin. Ternyata perasaan kurang Karin karena ia masih menggunakan _Angel mode_. Sedangkan Kazusa, Himeka, dan Michi telah mengunakan _Human mode_ mereka. "Oh iya, aku lupa! _Human mode_!" seru Karin dan seketika cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ketika cahaya putih itu memudar, Karin telah berada pada _mode_ manusianya. Rambut brunettenya dikuncir 2 dengan klip zaitun hijau. Pakaianya juga berbuah menjadi rok kotak-kotak merah dengan _t-shirt_ putih polos. Sayap putihnya juga telah menghilang.

"Oh ya, Miyon-chan kamu tidak pernah memberi tahu kami mengapa kau diusir dari _surga_?" tanya Karin yang kini telah mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kazusa. "Ahh, M..mengapa kau bertanya b..begitu?" tanya Miyon balik dengan nada gugup. "Michi mengapa kau tidak tinggal ditempatnya Yuuki-kun?" tanya Miyon lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yuuki, alias Sakurai Yuuki adalah pemuda yang diusir dari _Surga _dengan masalah seperti Miyon.

"Karena ketika aku datang kesana Sakurai-san tidak ada. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengapa setiap kali kami bertanya hal tersebut, kamu kelihatan sangat gugup?" tanya Michi intes dan disertai angukan kepala Karin, Kazusa, dan Himeka.

"Itu karena aku lalai menjalankan tugasku!" ucap Miyon hampir menyerupai bisikan. "Lalai?" tanya Himeka dengan raut wajah bingung. "Iya, dulu ketika aku dan Yuuki-kun menjadi seorang malaikat. Kami ditugaskan untuk menjaga gerbang malaikat. Tapi sekelompok gagak dari dunia iblis berhasil masuk. Dan kalian tau kejadian selanjutnya." ucap Miyon sedih. Kembali Karin mengingat mimpinya atau bisa dibilang kejadian setelah sekelompok gagak itu masuk dunia malaikat.

.

.

.

"Huh, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kazusa yang kini tengah berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari di sebuah taman dekat rumah Miyon bersama Karin. "Entah, lagi pula untuk apa kau mengajak aku ke taman siang-siang begini?" tanya Karin sambil menyeka keringat didahinya. "Em… Ahh, aku lupa!" seru Kazusa dengan semangatnya.

GUBRAK…

"Kamu…, LUPA SAJA BANGGA!" teriak Karin dengan amarah yang meluap-luap (Author : "Memang air panas?" Karin : "Iya.." *Dengan nada cuek). "Hehehe gomen. AH! Ada _café_, kesana yuk!" aja Kazusa ketika melihat _café_ disebrang taman.

.

.

.

Kling Ting….

Bunyi lonceng ketika Karin membuka pintu _cafe_ yang dilihat Kazusa tadi. "Wah, Sugoi!" seru Kazusa melihat dalam kios tersebut. "Jika dilihat ini lebih mirip museum ya, Karin-chan!" seru Kazusa yang duduk tepat didepan Karin. Dari masuk hingga duduk di salah satu meja di dalam _café _ ini, Kazusa tak henti-hentinya ngoceh betapa bagusnya tempat ini. Memang _café _tersebut berdisai gaya museum."Hn, dan berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil! Kau mempermalukan ku." ucap Karin menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu.

"Apakah kalian siap memesan?" ucap suara yang dikenali Karin dan Kazusa. Ketika mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka. Karin dan Kazusa melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata coklat seperti himeka. Pemuda itu juga mengenakan pakaian pelayan yang setiap gadis yang melihatnya akan berteriak akan ketampanannya.

"Yuuki-kun?" tanya Karin pelan. "Yup, ini aku." Kata pemuda itu, Yuuki, tersenyum.

.

"Jadi kemarin kalian kembali lagi ke bumi karena tugas yang bahkan kalian tidak tau?" tanya Yuuki yang kini tengah duduk di hadapan Kazusa dan Karin.

"Hn. Kan aku sudah kasih tau kita kesini untuk menjaga mutiara hati manusia _BAKA_!" jawab Karin sedikit kesal. Sedangkan Kazusa sedari tadi asik memakan _cheese cake_ nya. "Iya, tapi memang kalian tau kapan iblis itu mengambil mutiara hati atau siapa korbanya?" tanya Yuuki menyeringai. "AHH! KAU BENAR... Kazusa-chan segera habiskan _cake_ mu kita harus bertanya kepada Michi mengenai ini." ucap Karin dengan nada panik sambil meninggalkan Kazusa dan Yuuki yang tersenyum penuh arti. Sesegera mungkin Kazusa memakan _cake_ nya dan berlari mengejar Karin.

.

"Tadaima!" seru Karin dan Kazusa ketika memasuki rumah Miyon. "Okarimasu. Karin-chan, Kazusa-chan!" seru Miyon yang tengah membawa cucian. "Miyon-chan mana yang lain?" tanya Kazusa dan membantu membawakan cucian. "Entahlah. Tadi Himeka-chan sedang pergi belanja, sedangkan Michi menghilang." Seru Miyon. 'Itu berati aku harus menunggu saat Michi datang!' batin Karin dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

.

.

.

"Bagaiman? Kau sudah tau dimana malaikat kecil tersebut?" tanya seorang dengan jubah merah kepada gadis berambut hitam dan bermata coklat indentik dengan Himeka hanya bedanya gadis ini bikuncir 2. "Aku sedang berusaha. Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit?" tanya gadis ini lagi. "Mana bisa. Kita harus segera menghabisi mereka, Karasuma Rika." Seru berjubah merah kepada gadis berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Karasuma Rika.

"Baik, kami akan segera mencari mereka!" kata Rika, seketika cahaya berwarna merah darah mengelilinginya dan menghilang.

.

.

.

"MICHI! KEMANA ANAK ITU? SUDAH SORE BEGINI BELUM PULANG JUGA!" geram Karin sambil bolak balik dihadapan Kazusa dan Miyon yang tengah memakan _pizza_ di ruang tamu. "Tenanglah Karin-chan. Mungkin dia sedang melakukan sesuatu!" ucap Himeka dari dapur dan membawa nampan yang berisi 4 gelas jus jeruk.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TEN-" "Tadaima." Perkataan Karin dipotong oleh Michi yang sudah memasuki rumah sambil membawa kandang kucing. "Akhirnya orang yang dibicarakan muncul juga!" seru Kazusa. "Kamu bawa apa itu Michi?" tanya Miyon yang melihat barang bawaan Michi. "KAMU KEMANA SAJA _BAKA?_" teriak Karin. "Oh, ini? Ini makhluk yang akan membantu kita untuk menemukan korban para iblis!" kata Michi nyengir.

"Ah, itulah yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Michi." Seru Karin dengan tampang datar. "Aku tidak dikasih keluar ~ Nya?" seru sebuah suara yang berasal dari kandang yang dibawa Michi. "Hah? Siapa yang bicara?" tanya Kazusa dan merampas kandang Michi. "Hei, jangan dibu-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" entah apa yang ingin dikatakan Michi, karena talah dipotong jeritan Kazusa yang melihat Kucing berwarna abu-abu dengan tanda bintang didahinya di dalam kandang. Kasuza memang phobia pada kucing. Karena ketika ia mengunakan _Bird mode_ saat pelatiha malaikatnya. Ia pernah hampir dimakan oleh kucing.

"JAUHKAN KUCING ITU DARI KU!" jerit Kazusa lagi yang sejak kapan telah berada diatas meja ruang tamu itu. "Ha? Memang kenapa ~ Nya?" tanya kucing itu lagi. Karin, Himeka, Miyon dan Kazusa berubah pucat setelah mendengar kucing itu bicara. "KYAAAAA KUCING BISA BICARA?" jerit mereka serempak. Dalam sekeja Karin, Himeka, dan Miyon juga berada di atas meja tempat Kazusa berpijak. Oh, sunguh malang nasib meja itu.

"Hei perkenalkan mamaku Shi ~ Nya. Aku adalah kucing malaikat ~ Nya. Lihat aku punya sayapkan ~ Nya?" kata Shi dan memperlihatkan sayap putih kecil di punggung berbulunya. "Iya, tapi tetap saja KAU KUCING!" seru Kazusa menjadi-jadi.

'Ting… Ting…' tiba-tiba bintang dikepala Shi bersinar beberapa kali dan ketika Shi melihat sinar tersebut wajahnya berubah pucat. "Hah? Kenapa bintang dikepalamu bersinar?" tanya Karin sambil turun dari meja menysakan Kazusa, Himeka, dan Miyon. "Mereka sudah muncul!" seru Shi.

"Merek? Mereka siapa?" tanya Michi. "Mereka adalah…"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

Natsuki : "Wah.. Gomen ne aku telat update."

Karin : "Iya, readers yang mau menunggu fic Natsuki-chan. Gomen, karena Natsuki-chan sedang sakit."

Kazune : "Sakit malas tepatnya."

Natsuki : "Apa? Malas? AKU TIDAK MALAS KOK. Cuman enggak mau ngetik aja!" *Memainkan jari

Karin : "Itu sama saja!"

Himeka : "Dari pada bertengkar, mending bacain balasan review dulu."

Natsuki : "Ah benar juga. Baik untuk **fasyamazaya, **arigatou ficnya sudah dibilang keren. Kalau enggak sibuk aku usahain untuk mentamatkan fic ini ne?"

Kazune : "Sibuk atau malas?" *Plakk! Dilempar beton sama Natsuki.

Karin : "Selanjutnya aku. **the wind, **Wah sayang sekali. Kazune bukan manusia, di atas sudah dijelasin kok. Enggak apa-apa kan? Tapi arigatou sudah mereview."

Kazune : "Buat **Nitsuki Matsushima29** ini sudah lanjut kok. Tapi, apa enggak salah nih? Cerita abal seperti ini dibilang seru?"

Natsuki : "DIAM KAU! *Memberikan _death glare._"

Himeka : "**karin0kazune **ini sudah lanjut kok. Arigatou."

Karin : "**Dijah-hime**, kalau itu lihat nanti saja ya Diah-chan XD. Apa? aku dingin? HORE… itu berat aku sudah bisa memerani peran Kazune-kun dengan baik! *Nari-nari gaje. "

Natsuki : "Apa obatmu sudah habis Karin-chan? Selanjutnya untuk **ryukutari**, arigatou. Ini sudah lanjut kok."

Himeka : "**Rizki Kinanti**, ini sudah lanjut. Tapi maaf kalau soal panjang pendeknya, sesuai _mood _Natsuki-chan saat ngetik dan arigatou sudah dibilang kawai."

Karin : "Untuk **dede** dan **hato bidanshi **ini sudah lanjut kok. Hato-chan tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting sudah mereview saja."

Kazune : "Teruntuk *Asik **kujyou Angelita **salam kenal juga Angel. Tapi aku tanya deh, dibagian mana yang buat kamu penasaran?"

Natsuki : "Untuk **AqiyuBellachan** masa sih keren? Dan arigatou, fic aku dibilang memberi semangat buat Bella-senpai. Bella-senpai juga semangat ya!"

Himeka : " **. **ini sudah lanjut kok. Arigatou atas reviewnya."

Natsuki : "Sebenarnya aku enggak nyangka akan dapat banyak review begini jadi semangat deh lanjutinnya."

Karin : "Tapi, gomen sebenarnya cerita ini sudah jadi dari 2 hari lalu. Karena lupa punya fic Natsuki-chan juga lupa mengupdate chap ini deh T-T"

Kazune : "MALAS." *Teriak pakai toa

Natsuki : "Jangan buka aib orang dong!" *Pundung di pojokkan.

Himeka : "Wah.. jadi ngaco begini deh. Pokoknya jangan lupa R&R ya!"


	3. Chapter 3

Angel vs Demons

Kamichama Karin / Chu © Koge Donbo

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy . Drama

Warning : Alurnya enggak jelas / melenceng, ancur, jelek, susah dimengerti, gaje, OOC, dll

Summary : Mutiara hati manusia tengah terancam karena adanya sesosok Iblis yang hendak memanfaatkan kekuatan mutiara hati untuk menghancur kaum Malaikat dan kaum Manusia sendiri./"Hei! Mengapa kau mengambil mutiara hati secara paksa?"/"Mutiara hati murni?"/"Mengapa aku seperti mengenal gadis malaikat itu?"/ Bad Summary.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Angel vs Demons

'Drap… Drap… Drap…' suara derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari Karin, Kazusa, Himeka, dan Michi. "Aduh… Jauh sekali sih tempatnya!" keluh Kazusa. "Iya, kita lari sudah 1 jam nih!" timpal Himeka. "Mau apa lagi ~Nya. Kita harus cepat, sebelum mutiara hati berhasil diambil lagi oleh para iblis ~ Nya!" Sahut Shi yang terbang dengan sayap putihnya.

**Karin P.O.V**

'Keburu enggak ya? Kalau mutiara hati berhasil diambil lagi bagaimana?' batin ku sambil berlari bersama yang lain. Kami memang sudah berlari cukup lama, dan jujur aku juga sudah lelah. Sejenak aku mengingat hal yang diucapkan oleh Shi tadi di rumah Miyon.

Flashback on

"_Mereka sudah muncul." Kata Shi ketika melihat cahaya yang bersinar dari bintang di kepalanya._

"_Mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Michi. "Mereka adalah para iblis yang hendak mengambil mutiara hati secara paksa ~Nya." Kata Shi sambil mengembangkan sayap putih kecilnya. _

"_Ayo! Kita harus cepat sebelum terlambat ~Nya!" katanya lagi dan mulai terbang. _

"_EH? Kita harus mengikutimu? Tapi bagaimana bisa kamu tau dimana tempatnya?" tanya Kazusa perlahan-lahan turun dari meja. _

"_Tentu aku tau ~Nya. Memang kamu sangka untuk apa aku disini ~Nya? Jika, sinar bintang di kepalaku ini makin terang disanalah para iblis ~Nya!" serunya sambil terbang diikuti yang lain kecuali Miyon yang harus menjaga rumah._

Flashback off

"Apa kita harus memasuki hutan ini?" tanya Michi yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Tepat, kami semua sekarang tengah berada di depan sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat. 'Ting… Ting…' sinar bintang di kepala Shi makin terang. "Aku merasakan kekuatan iblis sangat kuat di sekitar sini ~Nya! Lebih baik kalian mengunakan _Angel mode_ kalian sekarang ~Nya!" kata Shi atau tepatnya perintah.

Kami ber-4 mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu benda berbentuk oval bersinar putih terang atau yang sering bangsa kami, bangsa malaikat sebut dengan 'Lingkaran Malaikat'

(Author : "Lho? Kok lingkaran? seharusnya 'Oval Malaikat' dong!" Himeka : "Karena lebih enak dibilang lingkaran dari pada oval.")

"_Angel mode_!" seru kami ber-4 meletakkan lingkaran malaikat di atas kepala kami dan cahaya putih menyelubungi kami. Ketika cahaya memudar kami semua dalam _mode_ malaikat kami. Michi mengunakan _tuxedo_ putih dengan dasi hitam dan sepatu hitam. Ditangan kanan Michi terdapat tongkat dengan ujung berbentuk tombak putih.

Himeka mengunakan _dress _putih selutut dengan _high heels_ putih. Rambut _indigo _nya disangul keatas dengan rapi, Himeka membawa tongkat diujungnya berbentuk bulat dengan sayap berwarna emas. Lalu Kazusa juga mengunakan _kimono _kuning putih, ia tak beralas kaki namun terdapat 2 gelang emas dimasing-masing pergelangan kakinya dan surai _blonde _nya digerai dengan bando kelinci putih yang selalu ia pakai tak lupa tongkat berujung bulan sabit berada di tangannya.

Dan aku, mengunakan gaun seperti 'Dewi' yunani berwarna hitam dan putih hingga menutupi kaki ku, di salah satu kerah bajuku terdapat pin salib perak. Sama seperti Kazusa, aku tidak beralas, hanya saja gelang yang ada dipergelangan kakiku masing-masing 3. Di tangan kanan ku juga terdapat tongkat dengan salib perak diujungnya. Surai _brunette_ ku tergerai dengan klip zaitun hijau di setiap sisinya.

Disetiap punggung kami telah terdapat sayap malaikat putih dan kokoh. Lingkaran malaikat yang tadi kami kenaman juga ada diatas kepala kami. Oh, hampir lupa. Jika kami dalam _Angel mode_ manusia biasa tidak akan bisa melihat kami.

"Baik, mari kit -" "KYAAAAAA!" perkataan Shi terpotong oleh suara jeritan yang sepertinya berasal dari seorang gadis. Dengan segera kami terbang (Ingat mereka mempunyai sayap). Menuju asal muasal suara tersebut. 'Apakah kita terlambat?' batin ku sambil terus terbang dengan secepat mungkin.

**Normal P.O.V**

Karin, Kazusa, Himeka, Michi dan Shi terbang semakin ke dalam hutan untuk mencari jeritan yang mereka dengar. "KYAAAA SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!" jerit suara itu lagi. "Hei hentikan!" Seorang berjubah merah tengah mengangkat _tri sula_ berwarna hitamnya dan hendak memukul gadis tersebut, namun ia mengurung kan niatnya ketika ia mendengar suara Karin. "Che… Malaikat kecil datang untuk menyelamatkan rupanya!" seru suara tersebut.

'Deg…' entah mengapa Karin merasa seperti mengenal suara tersebut. Namun bukan Karin saja yang seperti mengenal suara tersebut. Kazusa, Himeka, dan Michipun juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Hmm, kalau kalian diam akan ku lakukan! _Grus Polluxi_!" kata orang misterius tersebut sambil menunjukkan _tri sula_ nya kepada gadis tersebut. "AAAAAAAA!" jerit gadis itu dan muncul sebuah mutiara berwarna setengah hitam dan setengah putih dari hatinnya. Yup, itu adalah mutiara hati.

"Hei! Mengapa kau mengambil mutiara hati secara paksa?" kata Kazusa. "Yah, untuk apa ya?" tiba-tiba 2 orang gadis dan seorang pemuda berjalan dari arah belakang orang berjubah merah ini. Salah satu gadis tersebut adalah Karasuma Rika. Rika mengunakan _dress_ selutut hitam dan dirambut hitamnya terdapat tanduk iblis. Lalu gadis lainnya yang berambut coklat bertanduk, juga bermata merah pucar dengan gaun _Victoria _merah darah membawa tongkat berbentuk bulat dengan duri (Karasuma Kirika) menatap Karin dari atas hingga bawah, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kami ingin mencari mutiara hati murni!" ucap pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat bertanduk. Mungkin saudara gadis bergaun _Victoria, _bermata merah pucat berkacamata (Karasuma Kirio). Pemuda itu –Kirio- mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam. Ia juga membawa tongkat dengan sabit diujungnya.

"Yah, kelihattannya ini lah kesempattan untuk membasmi hama… Ne?" ucap pemuda misterius dan membuka jubahnya.

"Ah? KAZUNE-KUN?/ONI-SAN?/KAZUNE-CHAN?" seru Karin, Michi, Kazusa, dan Himeka. Kazusa menatap kakak kembarannya dengan tatapan _horror_. Himeka sepupu Kazusa dan Kazune menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Heh? Kalian mengenaliku?" tanya Kazune bingung. Kujyo Kazune yang berdiri dihadapan 4 malaikat ini memiliki warna rambut tetap yaitu _blonde_, hanya saja terdapat tanduk iblis di kepalanya. Ia juga mengunakan pakaian seperti 'Dewa' yunani berwarna hitam dan tongkat _tri sula _nya berada ditangannya.

"Tentu saja kami mengenali mu Oni-san!" seru Kazusa atau bisa disebut berteriak.

"Oni-san? Aku bahkan tidak mengenali kalian! Bagaimana juga kamu bisa mengaku sebagai adik ku?" tanya Kazune tenang. "Ta…tapi kau adalah Kujyo Kazune kan? Kau seorang malaikat! Bagaimana bisa kau berpihak kepada musuh kita, yaitu IBLIS?!" jerit Michi kesal. "Hah? Kalian pasti salah! Aku memang seorang iblis? Tidakkah aku?" kata Kazune gusar.

"Michi. Ia memang bukan Kazune-kun. Aku merasa ia telah diselimuti kegelapan!" kata Karin berbisik dan dapat dipastikan hanya Michilah yang dapat mendengarnya. "Tapi tetap saja ia adalah Kazune-chan!" jerit Himeka yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan Karin.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!" kata Kirio sambil menodongkan tongkatnya. "_Pallas Hygiea_!" seru Kirio dan cahaya berwarna merah tua menyerang Karin, Michi, Himeka, dan Kazusa. Namun beruntung mereka melihat serangan mendadak tersebut 'Duar…' ketika mereka mendongak keasal suara, ternyata serangan Kirio menghasilkan lubang sangat besar di tempat mereka berpijak sebelumnya.

"Kau curang! Baik _Aquaila Cetus_!" seru Michi sambil terbang mendekati yang ia bisa kepada 4 iblis tersebut dan menghiraukan fakta bahwa Kujyo Kazune sahabatnya berada disana. Seketika muncul cahaya _orange_ dari tongkatnya menyerang mereka be-4. 'Duar…' lagi-lagi serangan yang dihasilkan Michi menghasilkan lubang lain di permukaan tanah. Ketika mereka melihat kepada iblis tersebut, mereka semua telah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Jadi Kujyo Kazune masih HIDUP? Dan ia adalah IBLIS!?" tanya Miyon dengan nada senang, sedih, dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu di ruang tamunya setelah mendengar cerita Michi. "Em, seperti yang ku ucapkan tadi." jawab Michi. "Dan masalahnya adalah, apa itu 'mutiara hati murni?'" tanya Karin dengan tampang datar.

"Hmm, mutiara hati murni?" gumam Yuuki yang datang untuk mendengar cerita Michi.

"Apakah yang ada dilegenda itu Yuuki-kun?" tanya Miyon. "Legenda? Legenda apa Miyon-chan?" tanya Himeka kepada Miyon.

"Yah, menurut bangsa malaikat dan iblis. Setiap 1000 tahun sekali, akan ada manusia yang terlahir dengan mutiara hati yang bersinar jauh lebih terang dari yang lain yang sering disebut mutiara hati murni. Konon katanya mutiara hati ini merupakan kunci dari keselamatan jagat raya. Seperti biasa bila ada kekuatan besar maka pihak yang memiliki niat buruk -iblis- akan berusaha mendapatkannya dan berusaha menyerap kekuatannya. Dan jika hal itu tejadi maka tidak akan ada harapan untuk kita." jelas Yuuki panjang x lebar x tinggi x *Plakk kelamaan.

"Ah! Apakah kau tau siapa yang memiliki mutiara hati murni itu Shi-chan?" tanya Kazusa walau wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa ketakutannya.

'Padahal ia tau bahwa malaikat kucing ini baik. Tapi tetap saja takut!' batin Karin, Himeka, Michi, Yuuki dan Miyon sambil sweatdrop.

"Emm… Tentu….-" ucap Shi yang membuat semangat Karin dkk membara walau mereka belum mendengar perkataan Shi hingga selesai dan menebak ia hanya akan berkata 'Nya' seperti biasa.

"Tidak tau ~Nya!" ucap Shi polos.

GUBRAK!

Ternyata tebakkan mereka semua salah, kata terakhirnya jauh lebih panjang dari pada kata 'Nya'.

"DISAAT SEPERTI INIPUN KAU MASIH BISA BERCANDA?!"jerit Karin kesal. "Tee hee hee, gomenasai ~Nya." Dan hanya disambut oleh cengiran Shi. Karena mereka kembali pada saat tengah malam. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk membicarakannya esok hari dengan kepala dingin.

(Author : "Masukin di kulkas saja!" Kazusa : "Aduh… Nemplok lagi nih author kesini!")

**Kazune P.O.V **(Saat menghilang akibat serangan Michi)

"Kau curang! Baik _Aquaila Cetus_!" jerit malaikat berambut _caramel_ tersebut sambil terbang mendekati kami. Dan cahaya berwarna _orange_ muncul dari tongkatnya mengarah kepada kami. Namun Kirika segera mengucapkan mantra dan kamipun menghilang.

Ketika kami tiba ditempat tujuan, yaitu neraka. Tak henti-hentinya aku merasakan bahwa aku seperti mengenal salah satu dari malaikat tersebut. "Mengapa aku seperti mengenal gadis malaikat itu?" tanya ku entah pada siapa. "Eh? Memang kamu pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu?" tanya Rika tiba-tiba. Mungkin ia mendengar pertanyaan ku ini.

"Entah!" jawab ku apa adanya. "Sudahlah! Tidak usah dipikirkan!" sahut Kirika dan aku hanya membenarkan perkataanya. Sekarang aku harus fokus untuk mendapatkan mutiara hati murni. Namun tetap saja aku tetap memikirkan gadis itu apalagi mereka semua mengetahui nama ku.

Sekilah aku dapat melihat kegelisahan terpancar dari raut wajah Kirio. Apakah ada sesuatu hingga ia segelisah itu?

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

* * *

Natsuki : "Yay~ chap 3 complete. Maaf lama update ne minna-san!" *ojigi

Michi : "Ya, itu karena Natsuki-chan banyak sekali diberi tugas." *menunjuk tugas yang hingga segunung Kilimanjaro (?)

Jin : "Dan jangan lupakan fakto malas tetap ada! Hyaaa…" *dilempar sampai ke Mesir

Natsuki : "Tidak usah diurus idola rendahan itu! Mari baca balasan review dulu biar aku bisa lanjut buat tugas XD." *sok rajin

Michi : "I..iya. pertama untuk **Guest, **Wah~ arigatou ficnya dibilang seru. Padahal bagiku ceritanya hancur lo. *di beri _death glare _oleh Natsuki. Nih dah update gomen lama ne?"

Natsuki : "Lalu untuk **Rizki Kinanti**, mana boleh begitu Rizki-san. Masa fic abal ini dibilang sugoi tidak bilang 'arigatou'? Aku bakalan enggak bisa tidur 7 hari 7 malam mikirin ketidak sopanan ku! Ya, ini dah lanjut kok! Bagaimana? Kalau soal panjang pendeknya sesuai _mood_ saat ngetik aja ya! Dan sekali lagi arigatou XD"

Jin : "Huh… untung aku ini idola terkenal! Bisa dapat tumpangan gratis oleh pengemarku kesini. Hemat tenaga, hemat uang!^^*muncul entah dari mana. Mana giliran aku yang baca review ini *ngambil kertas review dari tangan Natsuki.

Natsuki : "Hei, kamu kan udah aku lempar ke-"

Jin : "Sudah jangan berisik. For **Lan Dewi **and **ryukutari **nah ini dah lanjut kok! Bagaimana? Pasti jelekkan? Yah, iyalah akunya ja belum muncul!" *dibogem Natsuki.

Natsuki : "Tidak usah pakai KOMENTAR deh! Kamu aku munculin chap berikutnya atau 2 chap lagi! Jadi bagi pengemar Jin, mohon bersabar ne?" ^^

Michi : "Selanjutnya untuk **Ikina uruwashii**, hmm. Kazune-kun dimana ya? Di chap ini sudah dijelasin kok! Jamilah-san, Ikina-san arigatou atas dukungannya GAMBATTE MO NE!"

Natsuki : "Selanjutnya untuk **andien hanazono, Sakamae Shika, **dan **yu **ini dah lanjut selamat menikmati ya!"

Michi : "Lalu untuk **mrs pink, **arigatou fic Natsuki-chan dikatain menari dan asik pink-san. Tapi masa fic hancur ini dibilang bikin penasaran?" *dijitak Natsuki pake kamus(?)

Natsuki : "Selanjutnya untuk **Michi desu, **yah di chap ini dah taukan kalau Kazune-kun adalah apa? Kalau Jin-kun lihat keselanjutannya aja ne?"

Jin : "Dan terakhir untuk **kujyou Angelita,** nih dah taukan Kujyo (Kazune) itu jadi apa? Wah, sayang sekali. Kali ini yang bacaain balasan review nya aku, Natsuki-chan (udah pasti) dan Nishikiori saja, tapi pesannya akan ku sampaikan kepada Kujyo deh!"

Natsuki : "Yah, selesai juga baca balasan review nya! Oh dan hampir lupa. Untuk chap berikutnya mungkin akan lama untuk update! Soalnya aku akan belajar untuk menghadapi uts di sekolahku, November nanti T.T"

Jin : "Yah! Aku bakalan lama munculnya dong?"

Michi : "Yang tabah ya! XD"

Jin : "Iya deh. Pokoknya R&R ne!" *ngelirik Natsuki yang melanjutkan buat tugasnya dipojokan -_-"

Natsuki : "Oh.. oh.. karena aku tidak mengerti tentang _fashion_ maaf bila kostum _Angel mode _Karin-chan dkk agak aneh ne!" *teriak pake toa dari pojokan


	4. Chapter 4

Angel vs Demons

Kamichama Karin / Chu © Koge Donbo

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy . Drama

Warning : Alurnya enggak jelas / melenceng, ancur, jelek, susah dimengerti, gaje, OOC, dll

Summary : Mutiara hati manusia tengah terancam karena adanya sesosok Iblis yang hendak memanfaatkan kekuatan mutiara hati untuk menghancur kaum Malaikat dan kaum Manusia sendiri./"Kita harus menemukan 'dia' sebelum mereka."/ "Ck, kita keduluan mereka!" / "Kalian MALAIKAT?"/ Bad Summary.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Angel vs Demons

**Normal P.O.V **(Di neraka)

"Hm.. Benar-benar mereka penganggu sekali!" geram Rika yang kini tengah duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga yang ada dirumahnya bersama Kirika di neraka.

"Sudahlah yang penting kita mendapatkan 1 mutiara hati lagi." Seru Kirika lembut. "Itulah yang kurang darimu Kirika-nee. Kamu, terlalu baik. Selalu berfikir positif. Kamu, seperti para MALAIKAT!" bentak Rika kepada Kirika yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas mengalah.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak. Hingga Kirio datang dari dapur menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian ingat ceritaku tentang malaikat yang kini menjadi iblis?" tanya Kirio tiba-tiba. "Iya, memang ada apa Kirio-nii?" tanya balik Kirika, disambut anggukan kepala dari Rika. "Sebenarnya malaikat itu adalah Kujyo Kazune." Ucap Kirio dan berbisik diakhir kalimat namun dapat didengar oleh Kirika dan Rika. Seketika mata mereka membulat dan mulut mereka terbuka agak lebar (awas lalat).

"APAAA?"

.

.

.

(Di bumi, tepatnya di rumah Miyon)

"Dah ! Karin-chan Bagaimana keadaan gadis yang diambil mutiara hati itu sekarang?" tanya Himeka kepada Karin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Entahlah. Yang ku dengar jiwanya mati saja." Kata Karin berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa melihat Himeka. "Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Himeka terus mengikutinya dari belakang. "Maksudnya tubuhnya masih menunjukan bahwa ia hidup, bahkan masih bernafas. Seperti orang koma gitu. Tapi otaknya alias pikirannya mati sehingga para dokter menganggap ia mati." Jawab Karin.

"Oo tapi- AW!" perkataan Himeka terputus karena Karin menutup pintunya tepat didepan wajahnya. "Aduh sakit!" rintih Himeka mengelus hidungnya takut cedera (?).

"Eh, Himeka-chan kamu ngapain di depan pintu Karin-chan? Dan HIDUNGMU KENAPA?" jerit Kazusa yang kebetulan lewat melihat hidung Himeka yang membengkak. "Iya, tadi aku nabrak pintu yang ditutup Karin-chan." Jawab Himeka pelan. "Huh! Karin-chan itu cuman malaikat KTP (?)." kata Kazusa kesal sambil memapah Himeka.

.

"Apanya yang malaikat KTP? Dan WOW Himeka-chan, aku suka hidung barumu!" seru Michi yang berada di dapur entah ngapain dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kazusa dan Himeka yang menyangkut pautkan malaikat KTP (?) dan tak sengaja pula melihat hidung Himeka yang seperti badut (?).

"Ih, Michi jangan meledek ku deh!" kata Himeka sambil mengambil es dari lemari es dan meletakannya dihidung bengkaknya.

"Itu tuh. Karin-chan, dia malaikat tapi sifatnya seperti iblis. **KEJAM, DINGIN DAN USIL**." Jawab Kazusa atas pertanyaan Michi tadi.

(Author : "TUNGGU! Kok sifat Karin-chan sama Kirika-chan tertukar?" Karin : "Mana ku tau. Yang buat siapa?" Author : "Iya siapa sih yang buat?" Kirika : "Kan kamu yang buat!" Author : "Iyaya" :p)

"Oo itu, kalau itu kalian tanyakan saja pada Hanazono-san sendiri." Jawab Michi dan meneguk air yang ada digelasnya.

"TADAIMA!" 'Bruss' akibat salam yang diucapkan oleh Miyon, Michi jadi menyemburkan airnya layaknya dukun (?) dan mengenai…

"HANAZONO-SAN?!" jerit Michi tertahan karena mengetahui yang ia sembur adalah Karin. Sedangkan Karin? Ia telah meng - _death glare _Michi sehingga yang melihatnya bahkan ikut merinding.

"MICHI! Aku baru saja habis mandi! Dan sekarang? AKU HARUS MANDI LAGI!" kata Karin memarahi Michi. "Tee hee hee, gomen ne Hanazono-san!" ucap Michi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal disertai senyum 3 rodanya (?).

"Makannya kalau mau nyembur, liat-liat dulu!" ledek Kazusa dan Himeka hanya tertawa kecil meratapi nasib Michi.

"Memang ada apa sih?" tanya Miyon yang melihat tingkah ke-4 sahabatnya itu.

.

.

(Di tempat lain.)

"ARHH! Aku mau istirahat dulu Nakashima-san!" jerit seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx berlari di sekitar _Hifumi Entertainment Denki_ (Perusahaan Hifumi Entertainment) tempatnya berkerja

"Tidak bisa. Ini menyangkut paukan KARIR mu, Kuga-sama!" balas seorang pria paruh baya, yang diketahui adalah _manager_ dari seorang artis tampan Kuga Jin. "Tapi, hosh… tetap saja aku lelah, hosh.. Tak bisa, hosh.. kamu memberikan, hosh.. libur untukku sehari saja Nakashima-san?" tanya pemuda itu -Jin- dengan nafas memburu.

"Baik, hari ini saja. Tidak boleh lebih!" jawab _manager_ pemuda itu.

"YAY! Arigatou Nakashima-san!" jeritnya seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang diberi _ice cream_. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jaket tanpa lengan berwarna coklat, topi dan kacamata hitam untuk mengelabuhi _paparazzi _ dan Jin~s _club_ pengemarnya, kasihan.

.

.

(Kembali ke Karin dkk.)

"Kalian tadi bicara apa?" tanya Miyon yang duduk di meja makan bersama yang lainnya dan menyantap makan malam buatan Karin dan Himeka.

(Author : "Memang Karin-chan bisa masak?" *Plak digampar panci.)

"Apa sih? Kepo deh!" balas Michi dan mamasukan makanan kemulutnya.

"Hei! Kepo sekali-sekali enggak apa-apakan? Dan ingat ini rumahku!" balas Miyon dan meminum airnya. "_So_?" balas Kazusa kali ini dan menatap Miyon. "Aku bisa mengusir kalian suatu saat!" jawab Miyon lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau diusir, tinggal di rumah Yuuki-kun kan beres!" balas Karin sambil meletakan sup _miso_ di meja dan duduk di samping Kazusa. Sedangkan Himeka duduk disamping Miyon. "Iya deh aku kalah." Ucap Miyon berbisik namun dapat didengar semuanya dan disambut tawa dari Kazusa, Michi, dan Himeka. Karin? Dia sudah kehilangan kotak suaranya (?).

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Shi-chan?" tanya Karin.

"Aku disini ~Nya." Ucap Shi yang terbang melalui jendela. "Kamu darimana? Malam begini baru pulang." Tanya Karin.

"Paling dia pergi mencari ikan! Diakan kucing." Bukan Shi yang menjawab malah Kazusalah yang menjawab pertanyaan Karin. "Tapi aku kucing malaikat ~Nya. Aku tadi kembali ke surga untuk mencari tau siapa pemilik mutiara hati itu ~Nya!" jawab Shi membela diri. "Dan? Kamu sudah tau?" tanya Michi menatap Shi. "Belum ~Nya. Tapi pimpinan Kujyo Kazuto menyuruh ku untuk memberikan Karin-chan ini ~Nya." Jawab Shi lagi dan menyerahkan Karin benda berbentuk cincin dengan batu rubi hijau sebagai mata cincinnya.

"Hah? Untuk apa ia memberikan Karin-chan cincin?" tanya Himeka.

"Katanya… HAHAHAHAHA! Kenapa dengan hidungmu Himeka-chan?" tawa Shi ketika melihat hidung Himeka yang masih merah. "Ih, Shi-chan jangan tanya hidungku kenapa deh!" balas Himeka kesal. Sudah di ejek Michi, sekarang malah ditertawakan Shi.

"Tapi wajahmu jadi mirip badut ~Nya!" balas Shi meledek.

"Sudah! Lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi!" seru Himeka makin kesal dan menutup hidungnya.

"Eh, iya ~Nya. Jadi begini katanya cincin ini bisa membantu Karin-chan untuk menemukan orang yang memiliki mutiara hati ~Nya." Kata Shi melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus.

"Oooo." Jawab serempak dari Kazusa, Himeka, Michi, Karin, dan Miyon. "Tapi mengapa hanya Karin-chan?" tanya Kazusa. "Entahlah!" jawab Shi singkat.

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi dulu!" kata Karin tiba-tiba. "Eh? Kemana?" tanya Miyon. "Aku mau beli sesuatu untuk ini!" jawab Karin menunjukan cincin yang dia dapatkan tadi. "Dan Shi-chan sebaiknya kamu ikut aku!" kata Karin lagi dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk menganti pakaian lalu berjalan meunju pintu keluar dengan Shi berada di dalam salah satu saku mantel Karin.

"ITTEKIMASU." Seru Karin dan Shi ketika berjalan keluar dan sebelum menutup pintu ia mendengar ke-4 sahabatnya mengatakan "ITTERASSHAI."

.

.

.

"Karin-chan kita akan pergi kemana ~Nya?" tanya Shi ketika mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah Miyon. "Aku mau beli rantai kalung untuk cincin ini!" jawab Karin datar. "Eh? Bukannya cincin itu harus dipakai di jarimu ya?" tanya Shi bingung. "Aku enggak suka pakai cincin di jari!" jawab Karin dan memasuki sebuah toko kelentong.

'Kling.. Ting..' bunyi lonceng ketika Karin membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang!" ucap seorang gadis mungkin lebih tua 3 tahun dari Karin ketika melihat kedatangan Karin dan disambut anggukan kecil dari Karin.

"Bisa saya bantu nona?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Bisa tunjukan rantai kalung perak?" tanya Karin. "Tunggu sebentar."ucap gadis itu lagi dan dengan sigap mengambil satu model rantai kalung tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak terlalu sederhana yang sesuai selera Karin dan langsung ia beli. Usai membeli rantai kalung itu ia dan Shi keluar dari toko. Hingga…

.

.

(Di neraka.)

"Kita harus menemukan 'dia' sebelum mereka!" ucap Kirio memimpin Kazune, Rika, dan Kirika terbang mengunakan sayap iblis mereka menuju 'Bumi'.

Kazune yang mendengar kata 'dia' mengingat kembali perkataan pimpinan iblis mereka mengatakan :

Flashback on :

"_Kalian temukanlah orang yang memiliki mutiara hati murni sebelum para malaikat menyebalkan itu!" ucap pria berkerudung hitam dihadapan Kazune, Kirio, Kirika,dan Rika._

"_Baik, kalau boleh tau siapa orang itu?" tanya Kirio. Pria berjubah hitam itu menyeringai sedikit._

"_Namanya…. _

Flashback off

"Kazune-kun cepat, nanti kamu ketinggalan!" teriak Rika membuyarkan lamunan Kazune. Ketika Kazune sadar dari lamunannya ia melihat bahwa teman-temannya telah terbang meninggalkannya. Dengan segera ia mengejar ketertinggalannya.

.

.

.

"Aduh!" pekik Karin ketika seorang pemuda menabraknya. "Gomen. Aku tidak melihat arah jalanku!" kata pemuda itu ketika melihat Karin jatuh terduduk di tanah dan segera memberika uluran tangan untuk membantu Karin. Dengan setengah hati Karin menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"Pantas saja kamu tidak melihat arah jalanmu!" ucap Karin melihat pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata hitam padahan hari telah malam. "Ini sudah malam buka kacamatamu!" ucap Karin lagi.

"Eh? Ja..jangan!" ucap pemuda itu gugup.

"Memang kanapa?" tanya Karin kesal. Bukan karena ingin melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ia hanya tak ingin ada orang yang ditabrak lagi oleh pemuda dihadapannya sekarang. "Itu karena.. Bisakah kita bicara ditempat sepi? Seperti ditaman kota?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hmm, enggak! Aku mau pulang saja! Jaa ne.." jawab Karin singkat dan berjalan pergi. Karin menolak ajakkan pemuda itu karena ia takut pemuda itu akan melakukan hal aneh kepadanya sehingga ia terpaksa harus mengunakan _Angel mode_ untuk melarikan diri.

'Gadis yang menarik. Wajahnya manis seperti seorang 'Dewi' tetapi sifatnya dingin seperti iblis.' Batin pemuda itu sambil berjalan pergi. 'Semonga kita bisa bertemu lagi!' batin pemuda itu lagi sampai menghilang dikerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

(Di tempat lain, diwaktu Karin bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda.)

" Ck, kita keduluan mereka!" kata Kazune yang melihat Karin berbicara bersama seorang pemuda yang merupakan targetnya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak suka di hati Kazune melihat mereka berbicara.

"Yah, tapi sepertinya ia belum tau kalau pemuda itu adalah pemilik mutiara hati murni!" jawab Kirika melihat kearah pemuda itu. "Bagus kalau itu benar. Saat mereka berpisah kita harus mengambil mutiara itu secepat mungkin!" kata Kirio dan mereka menghilang seaakan ditelan gelapnya malam.

**Jin P.O.V**

"Ah, mumpung libur lebih baik aku jalan-jalan ke taman!" ucap Jin ketika ia berjalan menuju taman kota. "Gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Eh? Aku lupa tanya namanya!" gumam Jin mengingat kejadian ia menabrak seorang gadis.

(Author : "Readers pasti taukan?")

'Tapi mengapa aku merasa aura yang sangat berbeda darinya?' batin Jin lagi sambil berjalan memasuki taman kota dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Hei, kau!" panggil seseorang kepada ku. Ketika aku berbalik, aku melihat 4 orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Pemuda pertama memiliki rambut blonde dengan iris mata biru laut. Pemuda lainnya berambut coklat bermata merah pucat dengan kacamata, yang kutebak adalah saudara dari seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata merah pucatnya. Dan gadis terakhir memiliki mata coklat dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir dua.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyaku sopan. "Ya.. Kami butuh nyawamu.."

**Normal P.O.V**

'Sebenarnya aku masih tak percaya Kazune menjadi iblis!' batin Karin ketika ia berjalan menuju rumah Miyon. "Karin-chan apa kau tak merasakan sesuatu dari pemuda tadi ~Nya?" tanya Shi membuyarkanlamunan Karin dan keluar dari saku mantel Karin dan duduk diatas kepalanya. "Tidak kenapa?" tanya Karin balik.

'Ting.. Ting..' tiba-tiba bintang di kepala Shi bersinar dan Karin tau apaartinya. "Kelihatannya aku harus menelpon yang lainnya!" kata Karin dan mengambil ponsel _ touchscreen_ nya, lalu menelpon teman-temnnya.

Tak sampai 30 menit Kazusa, Himeka (Hidungnya sudah sembuh.) dan Michi pergi mencari Karin dengan terburu-buru di tengah kota tak jarang Michi menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang. "Karin-chan!" panggil Kazusa saat mereka bertiga menghampiri Karin. "Kalian sudah datang?" tanya Karin berbasa-basi.

"Ayo kita harus cepat!" kata Shi terbang menuju sumber dan diikuti Karin, Kazusa, Himeka, dan Michi.

.

.

.

"Kamu akan mati sekararang KUGA JIN!" seru Kazune dengan penekanan nama Jin.

"BERHENTI…." Teriak Karin yang telam mengunakan _Angel mode_ nya begitu pula dengan yang lain. Ketika Karin melihat siapa yang akan diambil mutiara hatinya, ia sangat terkejut ternyata orang itu adalah pemuda yang menabraknya tadi!

"Siapa lagi kau?" tanya Jin yang tak menyadari Karin.

"Mereka para malaikat ~Nya!" jawab Shi yang entah sejak kappan berada di bahu kanan Karin. "Kucing bisa bicara? Dan apa tadi? Kalian malaikat? Hah ini pasti jebakkan Nakashima-san agar aku berkerja lagi!" kata Jin tidak percaya. Hello, jika kalian yang berada diposisi Jin kalian pasti tak percaya jugakan? Mana ada malaikat yang mau menampakan diri jika belum saatnya tiba? Begitulah pikiran Jin.

"Tapi kami memang malaikat dan mereka iblis!" seru Karin agak keras. Ketika Jin melihat Karin, entah mengapa hati kecilnya menyuruh agar ia percaya.

"Kalian MALAIKAT?"

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Karin : "Yay, akhirnya Natsuki-chan update setelah sekian lama!" *teriak pake TOA

Kazusa : "Iya… Dan kabar gembiranya ia telah ku hukum." *memasang background kekelapan

Karin : "Emang kamu hukum ia apa?"

Kazusa : "ITU…" *menunjuk Natsuki yang diikat di puncak pohon cemara

Natsuki :"KAZUSA-CHAN…. TURUNKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Kazusa : "Tidak, Natsuki-chan sih lama sekali updatenya!"

Natsuki : "Iya, enggak masalah kamu ikat aku disini. TAPI SEKARANGKAN HUJAN!"

Karin : "Biar Natsuki-chan disambar petir."

Natsuki : "KAMU ENGGAK USAH IKUT-IKUTAN DEH!" *_death glare_ Karin

Karin : "Lebih baik kita baca balasa review aja Kazusa-chan." *Menghiraukan _death glare_ Natsuki

Kazusa :"_Hai_, pertama untuk **ryukutari, **arigatou Ryu-sama. Oh, Ryu-sama mau UAS ya? Aku akan mendoakan agar Ryu-sama mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan ne?"

Karin : "Selanjutnya **Akira-Bellachan, **telima kaci Bella-cenpai and ganbatte mo ne!"

Kazusa : "Ih, itu alay atau cadel sih? Untuk **andien hanazono,** amin terima kasih atas doanya Andien-sama. Tapi, cerita gaje kaya gini dibilang seru? Adaw…" *dilempar ranting cemara oleh Natsuki.

Natsuki : "TURUNKAN AKU! KAMU SUDAH MENGIKATKU DISINI AWAS KAU YA!"

Kazusa : "Aku sudah awas tinggal lewat saja!"

Karin : "Hadeh, Natsuki-chan memang benar kok cerita ini gaje! (menghindar dari lemparan Natsuki) Selanjutnya **Guest, Jamilah** and **the wind **ini sudah lanjut bagaimana? Masih kurang panjang?"

Kazusa: "Selanjutnya untuk **Mey-Mey Hinamori, **ini sudah lanjut Mey-sama. Semoga suka ya! Lalu untuk **Lan Dewi, **arigatou Dewi-sama. Tapi aku masih bingung apa bagusnya coba ceritanya ini?"

Karin : "Lalu untuk **kujyou Angelita, **GOMEN NASAI Angel-sama kalau balasan review chap lalu buat Angel-sama kesel (T.T) itu karena Jin lama munculnya jadinya dia enggak semangat deh! Tapi sekarang yang balas reviewnya aku Hanazono Karin gadis manis nan imut siap melayani anda!"

Natsuki : "Apa? Manis nan imut? Kazusa-chan tolong bawakan aku ember!" *berteriak dari puncak pohon cemara

Kazusa : "Untuk apa Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki : "Aku mau muntah dengar pengakuan Karin-chan tadi!"

Kazusa : *mengerti maksud Natsuki "Maaf tapi embernya sudah aku pake muntah duluan!"

Karin : "KALIAN!" *_death glare_ Natsuki dan Kazusa yang menahan tawa mereka

Natsuki and Kazusa : "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Karin : "Huh, selanjutnya untuk **Nakamura Reimu,** arigatou Reimu-sama, tapi sebaiknya jangan mengatakan ini cerita bagus. Lihat dulu authornya gimana (menunjuk Natsuki yang ketawa keras, lalu batuk-batuk kemasukan lalat yang membuat Kazusa ketawa lebih keras, namun terhenti karena dilempar sepatu _kets _Natsuki yang marah-marah dari puncak pohon.) See? Dia itu author aneh! Lalu untuk **Lyn kuromuno, **yah! Jangan dong. Kalau para iblis dibunuh para malaikat mau melawan siapa? Masa melawan Natsukisaurus yang mengerikan itu?"

Kazusa : "Siapa yang 'saurus'?" *nemplok entah dari mana

Karin : "Natsuki-chan. (melihat Kazusa yang siap tertawa) Jangan tertawa dulu."

Kazusa : "Pftt iya..iya.. Bagi para readers R&R ne! BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

Karin : -_-"

Natsuki : "WOI.. KAPAN AKU DITURUNIN?"


End file.
